


Chaotic Things

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: you and me and everything [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Outtakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season 2 AU, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the Fire - Outtake #1</p><p>Spanking.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <b>Winner of Most Underrated Drabble in the 2016 Bellarke Fanfiction Awards</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Things

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't as good as a new actual chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, especially after last night's brutal episode. An Anon asked for anything spanking related on tumblr and said they loved Caught in the Fire, so there you have it. Notice how this work and the original fic are now part of a series. I will of course continue writing Caught and the next chapter is almost ready, but I love this universe and there's so much to explore still. I don't want Caught to be an eternal WIP, so once it's completed I can still revisit it.
> 
> Set between chapters 8 and 9. Please check the tags before you read. Enjoy!

Bellamy rubs his face, harshly dragging his hand over the tired lines and his gritty eyes. Today was an especially grueling day, starting early with a hunt that brought back barely enough to go around. Filling their stores in preparation for winter is an ever-present concern but with the grounder threat they have to stay close to camp and that severely hinders their hunting efforts.

The situation with Kane is also complicated. Yesterday he shut down Bellamy’s request for much needed ammo, confiscated their guns and left the protection of the Dropship to a guard unit, more interested in strolling around like they own the place and filling their bellies with the food Bellamy’s hunters bring home than actually doing something.

“Hey.”

Clarke tugs the tent flap closed behind her. Bellamy smiles fondly. She looks just as done with the world as he feels, wild curls framing her tired face, shadows beneath her eyes and a tension around her shoulders that accounts for spending the whole day around her mother. This is only the first day of this new order of things, despite how much they fight for it seceding from the arkers is looking more and more impossible and impractical.

She throws herself on the lumpy mattress xt to him, face down. Bellamy kneels up and straddles the back of her thighs. With gentle, firm hands, he kneads the tense muscles of her shoulders.

Clarke moans appreciatively and melts further into the mattress.

“Did you talk to Kane?” she asks.

Bellamy rubs tight circles across her spine with his thumbs. “As much as I could with Byrne there. He won’t budge about guns. You should try tomorrow. He’ll probably at least pretend to listen to you.”

He gets to the small of her back and Clarke wiggles slightly under him, sighing contentedly. Bellamy smirks and slips his hands under her shirt. He massages her sciatica and tailbone, carefully undoing all the tension stored around such sensitive spots. His hands are so big that as his thumbs work on the massage, his palms cup her curving hips and the rest of his fingers softly tickle the sides of her soft belly.

By now he is half hard. He scoots up a little until his cock is pressing against her ass just as he moves the massage lower. She’s still wearing her jeans but Bellamy slips his thumbs beneath the waist and her panties and softly touches the sloping top of her gorgeous ass.

Clarke moves restlessly under him, bucking her hips against the mattress and rubbing his cock.

In synch, he moves off her just as she turns around and sits up. Their clothes are discarded in a mess of limbs and heated looks until they’re both finally naked, facing each other kneeling on the lumpy bed.

Clarke reaches for him first and drinks thirstily from his mouth. Bellamy holds her close and, unhindered by clothes, roves his hands over her bottom. He lets her set the pace of the kiss, so after the initial passionate desperation of it, it morphs into a gentle, lazy exchange.

Her breasts are flattened against his chest. Bellamy runs his hands up the line of her waist, feeling the abrupt flare of her tits at her sides and he groans. She has the most amazing rack and he’ll never get tired of it.

Clarke sighs against his lips, her fingers lost amidst his messy locks, pulling and holding him in just the right angle to ravish his mouth. His hard dick is trapped between their stomachs, cradled against her soft belly.

While one of his hands cups her breast and works her nipple with the calloused pad of his thumb, the other one travels down her back to cup her ass and dip his fingers between her legs from behind. Clarke moans and shifts on her knees, widening her stance and giving him more access. She’s fucking wet and ready for him. Bellamy presses two fingers to her swollen clit and vibrates them as his thumb dips into her opening.

As her hands explore his chest and sides, Clarke bites his lip hard nearly drawing blood. He retaliates pinching her nipple. She keens and her pussy pulses around his thumb.

Bellamy smirks and drags his lips away from hers. “That was awfully close. I don’t recall giving you permission to come.”

His hand leaves her tit and delivers a sharp, stinging slap right on her left butt cheek. He feels Clarke’s pussy flutter around him again and sees the dark lust inside him staring back at him from her eyes.

“Turn around.”

Clarke complies easily, a little smirk tugging on the corner of her lush lips. Bellamy rests a big hand on the middle of her back and gently pushes her down. Clarke goes down to her hands and knees, and then to her elbows as he keeps pushing. Bellamy gathers her hair and lets it fall to one side of her face, cupping the exposed back of her neck with that same hand and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. She stares at him over her shoulder, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

The position leaves her with her ass up in the air and Bellamy wastes no time kneeling between her spread legs.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, did you know that?” He rasps, taking his cock in hand and positioning it along her slit to coat it in her juices.

“Mmm,” Clarke moans as he bumps her clit, pressing back against him when he retreats. “I could hear it more often,” she says breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Bellamy slowly slips inside her, groaning as her tight cunt clings to his invading hardness. “You have the best rack in the galaxy and you’re so fucking sensitive. This ass?” He grabs the round globes of her ass, digging his fingers on the pliant flesh and spreading them as far as they’ll go. “Can’t get enough.”

He sees Clarke bite her lip. She rocks her hips back, taking his cock deep.

He touches where they’re joined, her soft folds stretched around his thickness. “And this is the prettiest pussy. Did you know that baby? Normally you’re pink here but when you’re turned on? It goes red like a ripe berry and your clit fucking comes out and practically begs me to touch it.”

Bellamy presses hard on her clit, not rubbing it but applying enough pressure to draw a lusty moan from Clarke. He’s not even really moving his hips at all, she’s the one doing all the work nd it’s fucking gorgeous.

“That’s it Clarke, fuck me. Show me how much you want it,” he groans, holding perfectly still as her hips snap back and forth, fucking herself on his cock.

He massages her ass, his eyes fixed on the way his dick invades her. He remembers how her cunt clenched around his finger when he spanked her and the conversation they had by the stream a couple of days ago, so Bellamy makes a split second decision.

He stares at her face, her eyes shut tight, lips parted and panting as she impales herself on him. He raises a hand and as she takes him balls deep he lets it fall over her right butt cheek with just enough force to sting a little.

Clarke yelps and her eyes snap open. She looks at him with a little smile and nods.

Bellamy spanks her as she fucks him, raining his hands down on her and watching as pink spreads across her pale skin. No spot is safe from him, he covers the top of her ass, the fleshiest part, the sensitive underside, the sides of her thighs. He lets the slaps fall without rhyme or reason, so that every new one falls in a new, surprising spot.

Through it all Clarke fucks him frantically, bucking and snapping her hips against him, holding him deep and rolling her hips, a litany of moans and whines and unintelligible words passing her lips. The sounds she makes are fucking obscene and Bellamy loves it. He wishes he could kiss her and feel her pant against his lips, swallowing her moans, tasting her need on his tongue.

He sneaks a hand around her and finds her clit easily. The spanking doesn’t let up, and instead Bellamy increases the strength behind it slightly, pushing her limits. The wet slap of her cunt swallowing his cock, her moans and the cracking sound of the spanking is all he can hear. The camp could burn around them right now and he’d never know. Going by the blissfully vacant look on Clarke’s face, she’s right there with him.

“You can come now baby,” he tells her. “You want to don’t you? You’ve been holding out like a good girl.” Bellamy rubs her clit hard and watches stark red handprints appear on her bottom in the wake of his most recent blows.

The vision, coupled with Clarke screaming her release and her cunt convulsing around him is almost enough to make him come. But Bellamy steels himself, brackets her hips as she rides out her orgasm and thrusts into her, hard and deep for every minute he held still and went slowly crazy as she fucked him.

He doesn’t last more than few thrusts. Bellamy slips out of her and fists his pulsing cock. A few strokes is all it takes and he comes, thick ropes of pearly cum landing on her stinging ass.

His mind blanks for he doesn’t know how long, but when he comes to he and Clarke have toppled over on their sides, sticky and panting heavily. Bellamy pushes himself up and off the bed, going in search of a cloth and fresh water. He goes back to her, his heart doing a weird somersault thing in his chest as he notices the happy, brilliant grin plastered on her face.

Bellamy gently cleans his cum off her with a corner of the wet cloth and wipes her between her legs with another. He wrings it out and wets it again with the cool water, laying the cloth over her heated bottom to reduce the sting. It won’t bruise but Clarke will definitely feel it in the morning. The thought gives him a primal sense of satisfaction.

He repeats the process a couple of times, feeling her eyes on him. After, Bellamy leans forward and brushes countless soft kisses over every inch of her bottom. Clarke’s breath hitches and she tenderly threads her fingers in his hair.

She pulls him up and they get under the furs. Clarke tucks herself on his side, using his arm as a pillow. Bellamy watches her until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep. The tenderness bubbling inside him surprises him but Bellamy admits it’s not entirely unexpected.

He drops a last kiss on her forehead. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, and lets sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are VERY appreciated.
> 
> [ This is me ](http://www.bellohmyblake.tumblr.com) Come say hi, we can chat and/or cry about this season all you want.


End file.
